objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
How BFDI Came to Be
Overview It literally ended just right there. All you have to do now is rate it or something idk. No characters will be talking but just blocks of text, here and there, lol ��s. Characters Main * Firey Minor * Ice Cube Deceased * Lava Drop Official Character Bios * Firey GENDER - Male Firey is an adventurous little thing, idk cuz I'm dumb lol unicorns. Aneewaysuh, he's liak the protagonist or somethng idk times 2. Lol. Kkkk * Ice Cube GENDER - Freakin' Female for my sake Ice Cube is umm… honestly who cares I meen she's kvite bland dontcha think? * Lava Drop GENDER - Uhh… idk male? He's a very generous king though can be greedy and quite selfish at times. Lava Drop cares dearly for his citizens, though can neglect them in a way that can get potentially dangerous at some point. Plot Chapter 1 In the land of Isniffsnots there was a Fire Kingdom and Ice Kingdom. Firey was very young, but eventually there was war between the two kingdoms. On the other hand, Ice Cube herself was oblivious to the matter as she was also pretty young. Lava Drop the king was eventually killed in battle, this makes the Ice Kingdom have control over the Fire one. They implanted things in their brains, so the only people he can interact with is his personalities. Firey met his 16 personalities. They are divided in 4 groups. Analysts Architect Firey - Imaginative and a strategic thinker. He though can be quite arrogant at times and unusually stressful. Whenever people make small mistakes, he nitpicks making him quite a perfectionist. Logician Firey - Very logical and thinks before speaking. Despite being quite emotionless, he can be quite arrogant like most of the analysts, though is isolant and doesn't like direct contact with people. He is generally quiet but judgmental when necessary. Commander Firey - Bossy and always tells others what to do. Can be quite self-centered, but tends to be the least arrogant amongst the other analysts. Despite her intelligence, she can be quite strict and dislikes people who slack off. Debater Firey - He enjoys a challenge and is always ready for one. Smart and curious, but intellectually gifted. Nevertheless the debater is yet arrogant, but unlike the rest is easily to be guilt-ridden. He's also loyal to his fellow mates. Diplomats Advocate Firey - Quiet and mystical. Prefers to be alone and doesn't like being with other people, though very inspiring. Though unlike the other 15, she tends to be reasonable and believes things happen because of a reason. Mediator Firey - Poetic and always kind. Because of her friendliness, many people loves to be around her. She is also calm and peaceful, never wanting to be involved in conflicts. Though a part of her is very dark but cannot be measured. Protagonist Firey - Very charismatic and an inspiring leader. He's always brave and hardworking, yet still supports his team, no matter what. Though he has trouble listening and trouble accepting others' eccentric quirks. Campaigner Firey - She's very cheerful and always has a reason to smile. Because unlike others, she finds the positives out of negative thoughts. Most of her never is upset or sad. Though she can scare others because of her enthusiasm. Sentinels Logistician Firey - Very reliable, yet quite serious and almost never laughs because of this. He barely has time for himself and to sleep. But he cares for the others and worries if they ever get hurt. Unlike anybody else, he cares truly. Defender Firey - Warm and kind, always protect others when they are being victimized. Because of that, she's very considerate and can be stressed out very easily. Though when being betrayed it's hard to mend it. Executive Firey - Excellent administrators and unsurpassed at managing things or people. Though can be quite arrogant. She's quite self-centered sometimes and forgets about others, while others can get annoyed. But most of the time, she's considerate. Consul Firey - Caring, social and eager to help. He's the most popular people in town, like extroverts he's always looking for attention and loves parties. Though when not partying he is either talkative or doing domething fun. But he finds it hard to understand others. Explorers Virtuoso Firey - Bold and practical. Has a specialty on tools and is always handy or what you call crafty. Though quite serious and is emotionless most of the time. Unlike everyone else, he understands a lot from others' true nature and others' influences. Adventurer Firey - Unlike everyone else, she's slightly more braver and yet more adventurous. She dislikes others who only sits and does nothing. Though not a normal hate, it might be a grudge. But it's very easy to gain her trust. Entrepreneur Firey - Smart, energetic and very perceptive people. Loves living in the edge and is always excited to try new things and unlike other people he can be quite decisive. Demands justice and very honest. Entertainer Firey - Joyful and very entertaining. Not much to say, but she's always happy. Loves making people laugh. Finds it hard to understand people, but can be serious when necessary. It annoys others when she keeps attempting on making people laugh. AFTER THE INTRODUCTIONS After the Ice people killed all but 5 of his personalities that makes Firey who he is today (if you wanna know what happens during the 'killing' comment below cuz lol). He really was devastated after what happened making him very sad. He dedicated to fight with the Ice people and he successfully won. After finding all the 20 contestants who are contestants in BFDI (who were formerly members of the Rescue Team), he became a member of the rescue team. When he saw Ice Cube he developed a rivalry with her, unfortunately someone spread sleeping gas on everyone, removing memories from them. After they were found on this place called Goiky a random announcer thingy dropped from the sky and started it all. Dumb prediction lol wat author has to say i hate this fan-fiction I rlly do.